


The Hoodies Are Wear

by MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Almost Crack, HIV/AIDS, Hoodies are the best, I am awful at tagging, Little plot, M/M, act two, based on a insta story, blame Nick Adams, blame my exams, but not really, but only barely mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta/pseuds/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta
Summary: Whizzer is home alone and decided to try on something very out of his normal fashion......or in which Nick Adams fooling around the Falsettos Tour stage wearing a Marvin-esque hoodie inspired this  teeny tiny thingy.Hope y'all enjoy.





	The Hoodies Are Wear

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! As I already said, the sole existance of this is to blame to an Insta story of Nick Adams (aka tour's Whizzer Brown) wearing a hoodie so...this just popped out in my mind.
> 
> Set at some point of act 2 before Whizzer goes down in the non recreative sense of the expression.  
> As always, forgive my Spanish and quick tipper mistakes,  
> Wish y’all enjoy this,  
> Allons-y!
> 
> Thoughts between brakets [ ].

That morning, Whizzer had woken up feeling tired in a way that seemed almost worrying.  
Luckily, it was Sunday, so he could stay lying in bed until Marvin and Jason came back from some local school chess tournament.  
He would have actually enjoyed going but...being honest, there wasn’t much he could have done there apart from show his sassiest persona if anyone dared to be rude to the kid. 

After some time, when he finally felt like starting his day, he jumped out of the bed and stared at himself on the mirror.  
[I look thinner than usual...God, Marv was right about his cooking skills...And, are these bruises? I mean, sex was wild last night, but I didn't realise it had been THAT WILD...Wait a second…]  
He felt his own mind go silent for a moment; tiredness, weight loss, bruises? Hadn't someone mentioned it recently? Maybe Cordelia, or was it Charlotte…?  
However, this line of thinking moved to the background of his mind just to be completely forgotten not long after as he spotted one of Marvin's vile hoodies.  
An idea crossed his mind.  
[I am totally not putting on that...The heck, nobody needs to know.]  
He quickly reached the piece of clothing and put it on, then turning to the mirror again.  
[Gosh, I look almost bad, these kind of things should be forbidden…]  
“...But...THIS IS FUCKING COMFORTABLE.”  
He was so excited about how the dark hoodie he had picked up made him feel that he ended his own thoughts by screaming them outloud.

And that is how Mister Whizzer Brown started wearing his lover's hoodies every single time he thought nobody was watching until the day he died.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand that’s it.  
> Hope you had enjoyed it,  
> All feedback is appreciated,  
> Long live and prosperity,  
> Marla Lannister Erso Dan Glok


End file.
